The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-087449, filed Mar. 26, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video games. More specifically, the present invention relates to a video game program for making a game progress based on a control value to be numerically set, such as attacking power, an amount of damage and recovery power of a character.
2. Description of the Related Art
One genre of video games, is a role playing game (hereinafter referred to as RPG). The RPG is a game for making a story progress by operating a player character on a screen, causing the player character and another character to talk to each other and causing the player character and an enemy character to battle. In such an RPG, when a player causes a player character to battle with an enemy character, predetermined attacking power is set according to a trick used by the player character, and the attacking power is operated as an amount of damage for the enemy character. Then, when the amount of damage of the enemy character reaches a predetermined value, the enemy character is defeated.
However, in a conventional RPG, predetermined attacking power according to a trick used by a player character is set as described above, and a value of the attacking power is fixed for each trick used by the player character. Thus, an operation of a player cannot be reflected on a control value for controlling developments of the RPG such as attacking power of the player character. As a result, various game developments cannot be provided for each player.
The present invention has been devised in view of these problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a video game program for enabling a player to be involved in numerical setting of a control value for controlling developments of an RPG, a recording medium having the video program recorded therein, a method of setting a control value in a video game and a game apparatus.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, according to a first embodiment of the present invention, a game program for making a video game progress on a screen based on a control value to be numerically set in a game progress process is provided, wherein the video game program causes a computer to execute a displaying procedure for sequentially displaying different numerical values repeatedly on the screen; a comparing procedure for comparing display timing of each numerical value to be displayed on the screen in the displaying procedure with operation input timing by a player; and a setting procedure for setting a numerical value displayed at displaying timing coinciding with the operation input timing as the control value based on a result of comparison in the comparing procedures.
Therefore, the computer executes processing in accordance with this game program, whereby different numerical values are sequentially displayed on a screen repeatedly. Then, when a player performs an operation input, display timing of each numerical value and operation input timing by the player are compared, and a numerical value displayed at display timing coinciding with the operation input timing is set as a control value. Thus, since a numerical value to be set as a control value varies according to timing of an operation input performed by a player, the player can be involved in numerical setting of a control value. Therefore, the player makes a video game progress based on a control value that the player is involved, whereby various game developments can be provided for each player.
In another aspect of the present invention, the video game program causes the computer to sequentially display numerical values in a predetermined range on the screen repeatedly in the displaying procedure. Therefore, numerical values in a predetermined range, for example, xe2x80x9c1 to 5xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c5 to 10xe2x80x9d are sequentially displayed on the screen repeatedly, and a numerical value displayed at display timing coinciding with operation input timing is set as a control value.
In addition, according to another aspect of the present invention, the video game program causes the computer to further execute a determining procedure for determining whether or not the operation input timing is specific timing and, if it is determined that the operation input timing is the specific timing by the determining procedure, enlarges the predetermined ranged such that a maximum value of the numerical value is increased in the displaying procedure, and causes the computer to sequentially display numerical values in the range repeatedly.
That is, in the case in which, initially, numerical values in the range of xe2x80x9c1 to 5xe2x80x9d is sequentially displayed repeatedly, when a player performs operation input at specific timing, the range is enlarged such that a maximum value of the displayed numerical values xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d is increased, and xe2x80x9c1 to 10xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c5 to 10xe2x80x9d are sequentially displayed repeatedly with the maximum value as xe2x80x9c10xe2x80x9d. Therefore, a maximum value of a control value that the player can set by operation input is xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d in the state in which numerical values in the range of xe2x80x9c1 to 5xe2x80x9d are displayed, whereas, if the player was able to perform operation input at specific timing, the maximum value of the control value that the player can set by operation input is increased to xe2x80x9c10xe2x80x9d. Thus, a range of control values to be set varies depending on whether or not a player was able to perform operation input at specific timing, the maximum value of the control value that the player can set by operation input is increased to xe2x80x9c10xe2x80x9d. Thus, a range of control values to be set varies depending on whether or not a player was able to perform, whereby more various game developments can be provided for each player.
In addition, according to another aspect of the present invention, the video game virtually realizes a battle between a player character and an enemy character and the control value is an attacking power of the player character. Since a numerical value to be set as the attacking power varies according to timing of operation input performed by the player, the player can be involved in a numerical setting of the attacking power of the player character.
In addition, according to another aspect of the present invention, the video game virtually realizes a battle between a player character and an enemy character and the control value is an amount of damage of the enemy character. Since a numerical value to be set as the amount of damage of the enemy character varies according to timing of operation input performed by the player, the player can be involved in numerical setting of the amount of damage of the enemy character.
In addition, according to another aspect of the present invention, the video game virtually realizes a battle between a player character and an enemy character and the control value is recovery power of the player character. Since a numerical value to be set as the recovery power varies according to operation input timing by the player, the player can be involved in numerical setting of the recovery power.
In addition, according to another aspect of the present invention, the video game virtually realizes a battle between the player character and an enemy character via a card to be displayed on the screen. Therefore, since the attacking power, the recovery power and the like that should be set in a card varies according to timing of operation input performed by the player in the case of this video game, the player can be involved in setting of a numerical value to be set in a card.
In addition, according to a second embodiment of the present invention, a video game program recorded in a recording medium causes a computer to read the program, whereby effects similar to those described in the first embodiment of the present invention can be obtained. In addition, according to a third embodiment of the present invention, a method of setting a control value causes a computer to execute processing in operations to be described, whereby effects similar to those described in the first embodiment of the present invention can be obtained. Therefore, the processing operation to be described is executed using hardware such as a general-purpose computer and a general-purpose game apparatus, whereby a control value setting technology in the video game of the present invention can be easily implemented with the hardware.
In addition, according to a fourth embodiment of the present invention, effects similar to those described in the first embodiment of the present invention can be obtained as a game apparatus.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of he invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which from a part hereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such an example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.